Modern integrated circuits are expected to operate at very high frequencies. Integrated circuits interface with other components via input/output (IO) pads. IO circuits that include IO pads are also expected to operate at very high frequencies while driving relatively high loads. It is known that fast state changes of IO circuits are power consuming.
There is a growing need to activate IO circuits with a reduced power penalty.